sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
New Sith Order
Created under the direction of Darth Malign in mid 15 ABY; the New Sith Order was initially seen as an auxiliary Imperial Unit, however after the first few operations, and information obtained by intelligence agencies and the Jedi Order it had become quite clear that the Sith Lord had brought back the long extinct Sith with some noticable differences. The Rule of Two had all but disappeared, and the old religion was lost to the sands of time. Bringing together the most impressive tactical commanders and loyal servants, they all have sworn an oath to the order itself. Guided by the Dark Side, it proves to be a threat that will exist for many more generations in the galaxy. History Early History (15 ABY) Cloaked in shadow and mystery; the entire organization of the New Order of the Sith has yet to be revealed in any confirmed manner to the galaxy. The sequestering of Imperial ships by a Sith Lord to serve his own purposes, like many others before, had never been given a second look, or been a surprise anyone. Starting in late 15 ABY; some of the best military commanders and tacticians, as well as resourceful people from around the galaxy were granted an opportunity to join this secret organization. Operating on it's own, as a separate entity from the Empire, under the direct command and auspices of Darth Malign; it currently serves any purposes that the Sith would require, maintaining their own base of operations within fleet which moves as a cohesive organization. The Orders' first operation, was the blockade of Nar Shaddaa, although it's organization and deployment, left many unanswered questions, and seemed to be a quick, tactical withdrawal. Following the NSO's withdraw from the Nar Shaddaa system the Sith fleet and resources spread out through the galaxy. The central parts of the Sith's resources retreating to Cochran where they were met by the New Republic Second Fleet and Forced to withdraw. Following that event it was agreed by a Sith council that their organization had become too public and it was disbanded with each member agreeing to uphold the ideas of the organization. Revealed to the Galaxy The general public would not really have much knowledge of the New Sith Order; however it is certain that quite a few intelligence agencies, as well as the Jedi would have knowledge of its' existance; and obvious plots happening. However, due to the discovery ahead of schedule; the Order maintains quite a bit of secrecy, even with the Galactic Empire. In true to shadow-organization form, it is a constantly moving fleet which keeps all plans and operations within the command heirarchy only until the operation commences; when the rest of the staff are informed. Scattered In 16 ABY the New Sith Order quickly dissipated its military resources and its members separated into their own interest. These members are still held together by the brotherhood of the Order, but to protect its integrity the NSO effectively decentralized. A New Direction (16 ABY) Even after the organization was disbanded, Darth Malign would try again. He traveled to dozens of sectors in obscure parts of the Empire and Outer Rim to drum support for a new cause that his Sith would carry the banner for. After several long series of intense negotiations and agreements the Sith Order would return, but with the expectations of being more covert. Malign's new direction was to keep his military in a shroud of secrecy while relaying on political distractions and intelligence to gain a solid foothold in the galaxy. Return (Late 16 ABY) In late 16 ABY the Sith Order has secretly returned to the galaxy with a new command structure and new ships. The organization has not made itself public in the galaxy and has done no major operations in its namesake. Mobilization and Establishment (17 ABY) In 17 ABY with the help of powerful donors and corporate support the NSO has begun to expand its influence and has begun occupying worlds in little known regions of the galaxy and covertly controlling some worlds many beings might perceive as neutral. Recently, the Sith began pushing their influence further out. Reestablishing control over Nar Shaddaa from its trustee and replacing the system established there by Krackor Reincus with a Lord Regent and a detachment of soldiers. In addition, the cult led on Trandosha was replaced by a powerful Sith military presence including the Dark Lord himself, though not widely advertised or reported in the galaxy. Sith military operations have also become more bold and are reaching throughout former Griffon space and into the gaps between major government boundaries, including an invasion and securing of a world known as Ord Vaxal. Structure The New Sith Order is structured like a political government and utilizes resources from various branches and areas to promote its ideas. Below is some basic information on how it is structured currently. Organization The New Sith Order's governing method. Feudal State The New Sith Order's territorial holdings are governed by a feudal system. Each noble and his or her domain are giving autonomy to govern their slice of the order as they see fit as long as their progress and actions do not threaten the order as a whole. The Empire's feudal system works as followed: The Dark Lord of the Sith The Dark Lord of the Sith is the master and owner of all territory in the Order. He divides his sectors among Lord Governor Regents, who are given authority typically over planetary systems and in some cases sectors to govern. The Dark Lord has the final word on any matter and anyone with noble rank or office can petition to gain audience with the Dark Lord to discuss problems. The Military belongs to the Dark Lord and is under his domain. Council of Four Four powerful advisers to the Dark Lord: The Chief Military Commander, Head of Intelligence, The Grand Knight of Korriban, and the HighLord Governor Regent. These figures dictate and monitor the policies enacted within the Feudal State. Council of Eight A coined name for the council of Lord Regents that meet to discuss territorial borders and laws. This body does not enact policy across the Order, rather is a proving ground and an arena for debate and combat between Lord Regents over territory and claims of such. This body is overseen and chaired by the HighLord Governor Regent Highlord Governor Regent The chosen manager of all Regent issues. This individual is a regent him or herself but is afforded greater flexibility as to manage the resources given to the Empire from other regents. This individual is also responsible for directly visiting Regents to request resources or to inquire on why specific resources are short in coming. Lord Governor Regent The masters of their domain. These nobles provide governance over their sectors and planets and provide needed resources to the Dark Lord's military. Only the Dark Lord can appoint Lord Governor Regents. The Lord Governors are permitted to divide their own regions up into sections and develop their own court of nobility within their domains. The power and influence of each noble extends only within their allotted fief or territory. Typically the Lord Governor will appoint Viscounts Viscount Holders of land and resources who answer directly to Lord Governor Regents. Their titles are awarded by the Lord Governor Regent and any domain could have any numbers of Viscounts. These nobles can also divide their fiefs into smaller portions and appoint Counts. Count Same as above except answerable to all the chain above and responsible for territories of the Viscount. The Counts may appoint Barons to further manage areas or regions. Baron Ref above. Barons may appoint Earls to further manage specific parts or to own land in a region. Earl Land owners within the domains of Barons. They may appoint household defenders who help them manage their estates called Lords. Lord Minor nobles who aid Earls in managing their estates and seeing to the appropriate handling of household materials. They may also own land in some cases. These figures also manage and organize domestic security such as policing over citizens and slaves. Citizen Someone who has earned the title citizen either by serving in the slave brigades of the Sith army or by title from a noble. Citizens cannot own land, but can be granted lease of buildings or materials from Lords by proxy of Earls (or by higher office) within domains of nobles to have businesses and run operations. Slave Everyone who is not awarded citizenship in the Sith Empire is a slave. They do manual labor such as: mine, clean, build, etc. They have limited to no rights, except the right to earn citizenship through effort. The Military The Sith Military's offices answer to their commanders who answer to high command who answers to the Grand Admiral. Within the Feudal system the Military is considered the defenders of the realm. They must adhere to the laws of each domain or feudal holding. However, nobility must afford them every respect. The officers ranks and positions run parallel to the nobility and their titles. A Grand Admiral is of the same station as a Highlord. His fief however exists in space, his fleet. Each commander is awarded their position and their domains are their assignments. All of which operate under directives from high command. An Admiral has many ships and would be the of the same prestige as a Viscount. Where as a Captain would be of the office of Baron or Earl. These officers are another version of Sith nobility whose power extends only within their fiefs and their mandates from their commanders. Command structures in the military run this line: Grand Admiral - Admiral/Legion General - Commodore/General - Line Captain/Colonel - Captain - Commander - Lieutenant - NCO's (Sergent, etc.) Military soldiers who are not officers are similar to Lords on the feudal scale. Afforded little more respect than civilians. Slave Brigades' members are considered the same as citizens because these individuals are serving to become citizens. Knights of Korriban Twelve of the Order's greatest warriors are selected to become Knights of Korriban. Each is issued a number and title: Knight of 1, Knight of 2, etc. The highest office is the Knight of 1 and the lowest is the Knight of 12. The Knights answer to their superior knights and the Dark Lord. They are afforded no land and must reside in the Dark Lord's citadel and only move among the Empire on duty. When given a mission their authority is as absolute as the Dark Lord's within the parameter of the mission given. Their job is to defend the Sith Order at all costs and to exterminate threats including those within and without. Sith Intelligence Network The Sith Intelligence Network (SIN) was established by Lord Malign in 17 ABY as the primary intelligence organization of the New Sith Order. It is headed by the Sith Lord Regent of Nar Shaddaa. The Conspirator, a Rendili Carrier Cruiser is SIN's mobile base of operations. Culture Daily Life Sith culture can be summed into one phrase: "might makes right." On the outside the New Sith Order and its occupied territories may look almost cosmopolitan and civilized. The reality is, the Sith culture is anything but that. Citizenship in the Order is not a right, but is rather earned through combat in a Slave Brigade or granted by a favorable noble. Citizen's children are by result only slaves and like their parents before them must earn their rights through combat or service. As a result children of Sith citizens are sent into rigid schools of combat and training in martial techniques to increase their chances of surviving to see the title citizen granted. This may make the nobility look soft in comparison to its citizens and slaves but is also not the case. The titles of nobility are earned by effort to Lord Regents and the Dark Lord. Therefore, the nobility are typically accomplished warriors, cunning, and very capable of holding what is given to them. The Sith noble courts are blood baths full of assassinations and attacks. If one noble is strong enough to kill another noble that noble is entitled to the rights and land of the vanquished. The Sith system is built on blood and combat and as a result many nobles prefer to project their aggressiveness on the outside world rather than within, increasing their power by talking over independent settlements or harassing crime lords on various planets. Religion The Dark Lord is worshiped as a god by citizens and slaves, though the nobility have a different relationship with the Sith Lord. The Sith follow the tenants of the Sith religion and primarily hold homage to their ancestors, placing them in tombs and enshrining warriors at famous battle sites. Most commoners and even nobility view the Force as a form of magic and dark energy best left to those who can use it. Currently there are no priest or organized worship of Dark Lords or ancestors and everything is relatively decentralized. Though some cults have risen in various places that include sentient sacrifice and blood rituals. Activity and Operations *Nar Shaddaa Revolution 15 ABY (Draw) *Showdown at Cochran 15 ABY (Loss- Tactical Withdrawl) *Saga 1 17 ABY (In Progress) OOC Information Basic Branch and Rank Layout For RP purposes Civilian Branch: Basic civilians and government officials this branch covers all those who work legally or illegally inside the Sith Empire. Civilian: Slave, Citizen, Honored Citizen, Lesser Lord, Earl, Baron, Count, Viscount, Lord Regent, Council of Eight, Council of Four, Dark Lord Military Branch: Those who serve in the navy or basic slave brigades. Military: Slave Brigade, Ensign, Junior Officer, Senior Officer, Lieutenant, Captain, Lieutenant Commander, Commander, Lieutenant Colonel, Colonel, Baron, Count, Viscount, High Command, Council of Eight, Council of Four Sith Information Network: The Sith's intelligence group, also largely responsible for R&D. (SIN) Intel: Narc(Slave Rank), Informant, Jr. Agent, Agent, Senior Agent, Planet Director, System Director, Baron, Count, Viscount, Council of Eight, Council of Four Hssiss Scouts: The flesh and blood elite troops of the Sith, specially trained to handle tasks the standard droid or slave soldiers cannot. Hssiss Scouts: Scout, Infiltrator, Sergeant, Lieutenant, Captain, Commander, Colonel Knights of Korriban: The twelve most powerful warriors in the Empire, charged with defending it from threats external and internal. Knights of Korriban, Knight of 12, Knight of 11, Knight of 10, Knight of 9, Knight of 8, Knight of 7, Knight of 6, Knight of 5, Knight of 4, Knight of 3, Knight of 2, Grand Knight Important Notes *''The New Sith Order has been revealed in part to certain areas of the galaxy, although in a very limited sense, to intelligence agencies and the Jedi- Please contact Tyler if you don't have any direct RP knowledge, before using it in an IC form.'' *''Any knowledge of Korynn Fleming having anything to do with the organization is absolutely restricted to 4 people in an IC sense; this cannot be used without the express permission of Korynn or Tyler at any time.'' *''The return of the New Sith Order and its structures would be confusing in many ways to intelligence agencies. Most agencies would be working off old data and old ship list from before the break up the organization previously- Please contact Tyler if you don't have any direct knowledge, before using it in an IC form.'' Category:Organizations